


Babe

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Reader, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Chase x reader: reader tells Chase (they’re married btw) they are pregnant!





	Babe

“Rob-,” I tried telling my husband over the phone but he keep interrupting me.

“Look, (Y/N), I know you wanna talk but I really have to get back to work,” He said and he hung up the phone. “I’ll call you when I’m done.”

I wasn’t mad, I understand that his job is important and life saving but our relationship is also important. I put my phone into my back pocket, grabbed my stuff, and headed to the hospital.

*

“Robert,” I called out to him to the other end of hall, hoping that he’ll hear me so I could tell him I’m pregnant but alas he wouldn’t pay attention. As I walked toward him I took a water bottle and once I got close to him, he finally paid attention to me. I could see he was standing next to one of his co-workers, Foreman, I believe.

“(Y/N),” He said, turning away from his co-worker, looking between my eyes and the water bottle.

“I swear to God, the next time you ignore me, I’m going to pour a bucket of water on your hair,” I said, chuckling a bit so he would I was joking. “‘Cause I know how long it takes you to do it in the morning.”

Foreman looked between us before speaking.

“I’m gonna go do what House told us to do since clearly you have better things to do,” He said, then promptly walked away though not before shaking his head at us.

“What did you want to tell me?” Rob asked, pushing some of his hair behind his ear.

“What you would name your kid?” I said, with a glint in my eyes as I put my hands on my stomach. I saw his eyebrows raise and he shuffled on his feet.

“What do you-” Rob started, as his eyes went from my eyes to my hands on my stomach and it clicked in his brain. “You’re, you’re pregnant?”

I nodded and Rob hugged me and lifted me into the air.

“Now, you see why I wanted you to talk to me so badly,” I said, as Rob cupped my face.

“I’m so happy,” He said, grinning like a fool. “Well, you have to go home and rest.”

“I’m only 4 weeks,” I replied as I heard a cough next to us.

“If you’re done with the lovey dovey stuff, you have a job to do,” House said and Rob stepped away from me. House nodded toward their office and with a peak and a whiper of ‘I’ll see you later’ Rob left.


End file.
